Broken Hearts Always Need Mending
by Bloodlust Night
Summary: *Complete* Well, Two unlikely people will end up falling in love, Note, OCC..I suppose, and lemony alert..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One of Broken Hearts Always Need Mending  
  
(NOTE, I am Marron-Vamp so dont get all pissy, And in one of these chapters it has a lemon..this one has citrus so...beware)  
  
Vegeta wrapped a towel around his neck and walked inside the house, sniffing slightly at the new smell in the house. He raised a dark eyebrow, almost curiously waling up the stairs to his mates room. His eyebrow twitched as he saw one of his worst nightmares.   
His mate.  
In bed.  
With another man.  
He watched, mouth slightly ajar as he watched his mate do their private dance with another, excited gasps and low moans coming from her and the human boy. He watched when they arched their back and stifle moans, each coming to their climax as the collapsed. Bulma groaned slightly and pushed the man off her, standing up and turning, smiling down at the man.  
"I'll see you tomorrow same time, right?"  
"Yeah sure, Bulma"  
Vegeta still stood there, not believing what had just happened, he wanted to close his eyes an open them to see his mate with him. Not the other man. He came back to reality when he heard a stifled scream, coming from Bulma.  
"V-Vegeta!"  
He eyed her coldly and turned, heading back down to the Gravity Room, preparing for a whole night worth of training. Bulma ran after him, clinging to his arm.  
"Please forgive me Vegeta! I mean, He meant nothing to me!"  
"Then why did you do it if he meant nothing?" He asked, emotionless, still walking.  
"I...um...Well you weren't there for me! All you do is train, eat, and sleep! And barely even that!" Bulma yelled, letting go of his arm.  
"Well if that happens to be so, I'll start off with training. "He growled and entered the Gravity Room, shutting it closely behind him, putting it on 450g and started.  
  
Vegeta growled as he threw some punches at the robot-sparring partner, giving no mercy as he worked off his stress. Today, Bulma, the only woman he had ever loved, has been caught cheating on him with that pathetic weakling human, Yamcha. He still couldn't believe it... 'Had their two brats meant anything to her?!' He growled, his thoughts always seemed to wander back to the image of her and her newly chosen mate He held back the weakness he has been fighting since the time he barged in on them...She looked so..happy. He growled lowly and turned of the Gravity Room, heading into the house for the last time to make one of the maids make him food, after that, he was leaving.   
  
Bulma sniffed slightly, hoping to get Vegeta's attention. Vegeta put down the sandwich he was eating, and looked up at her, making her shrink back at his ice cold eyes. He spoke in a dead calm voice, only making her more scared.  
"I am leaving tonight as soon as I get my stuff, you can keep the damned Gravity Room and stuff, and I'm only taking my armor. I will come by to spar with the purple haired brat and spend time with the blue haired chibi often. You may have custody on the, since I am not *father* material. "After those words, he got up and went to his chamber, passing by Trunk's room, hearing stifled moans through the music. He shook his head, 'That...that blonde, she was over here already?' He glanced at the clock 'No...She'll becoming at 8:00...Its only 7:42...Hm... .' He shook his head again, clearing thoughts. He doesn't care anyway; the Prince of Saiyajin will not bother with these human traits.   
  
He went to his room and got a small leather bag, stuffing his armor in there, putting on some tight black leather pants and a white tank top. (Author's Note: Haw...=D--- Vegeta's such hotty...) He threw his bag down and sat on the bed, head in his hands his sat, thinking about the days events before he takes his leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Author's Note: Hmm...Should I have another chapter? If I should, Get your ass in gear and review people! I won't make another chapter without reviews! One review will due, Just don't start thinking you have to waste your time thinking someone else will do it for you...) 


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's Note: Okay...They're both probley going to be OOC, because this is the character me and my mate role-play as online, so...yeah...Marron also knows attack moves and shit...)  
  
  
  
  
  
The blonde hummed brightly as she walked down to her boyfriend's house. 'Oh we've been together for so long now...Hm...I was 13 when we started going out and now I'm 17, so that's 5 years! Today's are anniversary, I wonder if he remembered....' Marron shook her head, pigtails bouncing around her face. Her beloved had always loved that style..'Of course he'll remember! He always has, I hope he isn't tied up in work.' Marron smiled again; in her black purse she carried his favorite chocolates as a present. 'He's going to love these...They are his favorite..' She sighed happily and walked up the steps to Capsule Corp.   
  
She knocked on the door which was quickly answered by a small, blue haired girl. Marron knelt down and smiled at the little one, noticing her red puffy eyes.  
"Bura-chan, what's wrong?!" She said as gently as she could, wrapping her arms around her and lifting her up, holing her carefully.  
"Momma and (sniff) Dada were (hic) fighting...a-and...(Sniffle) Dada's leaving! "Bura cried and buried her head in Marron's shirt, bawling. Marron ran a through the blue silky hair, cooing softly.  
"Everything will be okay..." She said, hesitantly walking past Trunks room to head to Vegeta and Bulma's. She knocked on the door, hearing a small grunt in reply as she opened the door, still caring a crying Bura. She blinked, seeing Vegeta in as he puts it, human clothes.  
"Um...Vegeta...Bura...is crying..." Marron said, still hugging Bura closely, cooing softly to the little chibi. Vegeta blinked, watching Marrons contact with his brat. Obviously showing Marron loved kids...  
"Well just leave her with me...I'll deal with her..." Vegeta said, a twinge of fatherly care passing through his eyes as Marron handing the sniffling chibi to Vegeta. Marron leaned down and kissed Bura's forehead softly, running a pale hand through her hair again.  
"Everything will be alright, Bura-chan..." She smiled warmly and got up.  
"Okay, I'll let you two talk, I'm going to Trunk's room..." Marron said brightly walking out the door before Vegeta had a chance to warn her.  
Marron walked down the hall a ways to Trunk's room and took a deep breath, turning the knob and walking in.   
"Happy Annivers..er...y..Trunks?! "Marron froze, seeing Trunks arch his back up and moan, along with another screaming female. Trunks cursed and covered up the other female.  
"Marron...It's not what it looks like..." Trunks said softly.  
"It sure looks like your fucking another woman behind my back!"  
"Okay...It is what it looks like..." Trunks said, not making eye contact. Marron blinked, finally letting it all sink in, she held a hand up to her mouth, tears threatening to spill over. Marron turned away from the scene, not realizing Vegeta was watching her, Bura-chan held in his arms. Marron opened her purse and pulled out the chocolates, throwing them at Trunks.  
"Happy anniversary to you too, Trunks." She said, falling to the floor and burying her face in her hands. Trunks got up, sheet wrapped around him, but it was too late, she disappeared.   
  
Vegeta glared at Trunks as Trunks uncovered the black haired girl, her waist was about 5 inches wide and she was tall, her bust size was huge, obviously fake. Vegeta shook his head in disgust and so did Bura-chan. Vegeta knew how to control his anger, but the little one didn't.  
"TRUNKS-KUN! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MARRON-CHAN?! She loved you, and you go around loving other girls! I'm telling Pan-Chan on you! And she'll tell her mom, and her mom will tell Chichi, and Chichi will tell the world! YOU YOU'LL BE HATED TRUNKS-KUN!" Bura-chan screamed, making Vegeta wince, but smile down in pride at the fuming little girl.  
"Good job, Bura-chan, He deserved it..." Vegeta whispered and set her down, watching her run to the phone, pretty intelligent for one so small. He growled at Trunks hugging the unknown woman and grabbed his bag, leaving his so-called home once and for all.  
  
  
  
  
(I know...Kinda lame, But I don't really like Trunks anyway, No offense to Trunks lovers, but hes too humany, I mean...Vegeta...Haw...=D--- Hes a worthy Prince...Anyway, Next chapter shows Marron realising her anger and showing some pretty strong ki, Thus ending in Vegeta being curious and finding her, resulting in Training! ) 


	3. Chapter 3

Marron cried, shaking violently with harsh sobs. It had started raining and she was stuck under a big willow tree. Luckily, it was so thick not water got through. She sniffled, 'How could he?! I've been there for him...I've done everything except give him sexual pleasure...That's it...He needed his pleasure and it's my entire fault! Its not really *my* fault for not being ready yet...come to think of it...Tonight I was going to tell him I was ready. I wonder how many years this has been going on...Hm... .' Marron sat there, the tears slowly fading away as she thought. She growled, standing up and walking out from under the tree, attacking the nearest thing to her, a huge tree. She started punching a kicking at it, pictures of all the things Trunks could have done with other women popping up in her head only making her growl more. She went on the next tree, the other one in smoke, she had blood red ki radiating off her body.   
  
Vegeta stopped in mid-air, a strong ki coming out in the distance, he raised an eyebrow.   
"What the hell..?" He sped up and started trying to find it.  
  
Marron stopped and growled, trying to control herself, her eyebrow twitched as she heard something behind her, snickering and such. She turned slowly to see a bunch of (Author's Note: ::shudder::) drunk, fat men, each holding up a knife. Marron did the -.- expression and held up her fists. 'Damned men....'   
"Aw...Come on sweet thing, come on over here with us..." One said, grinning stupidly.  
"Yeah..yer gonna have lotsa fun with us here men..." Another laughed. She rolled her eyes.  
"I think not, you blubbering fools... You're going to have to fight me if you want me. "She said tautly as the guys slowly started surrounding her. She turned around and kicked one guy in the jaw, knocking his drunken ass to the ground. Another guy grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground, resulting in getting kicked between the legs and another man kicked in the face as she did a backwards flip, landing on her feet, a little unsteadily. She once again had ki beaming off her body as she attacked the others, not knowing what was behind her.  
  
Another man, much bigger than the rest wrapped his arms around her, resulting her not able to move her arms, legs lashing out wildly. She bit her lip so she wouldn't scream as one man ripped off her skirt, revealing her black thong thing, a present for Trunks. They laughed and tore her shirt, matching black bra, she managed to kick one guy harshly between the legs and screamed in rage, a hint of fear in the scream. 'How dare they touch me like this!!'   
  
Vegeta growled lowly, he heard the scream, and the fear. He took off like a shot, tracking down the ki easily now, seeing the blonde being abducted from the men. He growled again, they had gotten her lower half all the way bare and were about to go in when he threw a ki blast, blowing the guy up. Marron closed her eyes, not wanting to know what was happening. Vegeta flew so fast no one could see him, men were just falling down, knocked out or dead. The man who was holding Marron whipped his self out and was about to go into her, when Vegeta tapped his back, making him turn around, stumbling with stupidity. Vegeta decked him in the face, sending him back but grabbing Marron before she went back with him. He wrapped his arms around Marron and shot off in the air.  
  
Marron clung to him, knowing he was a 'good guy' but not knowing who the hell it was. Vegeta held onto her, covering her important parts and holding her close to him, both thankful for the darkness. Marron sniffled slightly, quickly replacing by a growl, angered at her weakness for not being able to overtake them.   
"Damn me...Damn my fucking weaknesses..." She muttered to herself, not knowing her 'Knight in Shining Armor' was listening.   
"Well, woman, at least you got out of there..." Vegeta told her, gripping on tighter as he dived and flew through a forest quickly, finding a cave and setting her down.  
"V-Vegeta?!" She almost shouted but kept her voice down, knowing he had really good hearing. Vegeta tried not to gap at the sight of her, letting his emotions be hidden, he opened his pack, tossing her an extra dark blue training suit.  
"Yeah yeah, just get some clothes on..." He instructed. Marron nodded, sitting down, feeling slightly...shy in front of the saiyajin. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and muttered something about needing wood for a fire, taking off in the air.  
"Hmm...How could Vegeta...Prince of the Saiyajin race...save me...me!" She said to herself, getting up and pulling the suit on, a little insecure about her body in the skin tight suit. She looked down at herself, wishing there was a mirror around, but thankful she was covered. She stood outside the dark cave, and fired a ki blast in there, making a small explosion, not damaging the place, but making sure any insects in there were dead. She shuddered, bugs, not good. She walked back inside the now warm cave and sat in the corner, she'd told her parents she was spending the night at a friend's house tonight, and now she didn't even want to go outside this cave! No way was she going anywhere in the dark again...It ends up in disaster. Marron sat boredly, trying not to let sleep take her as she waited. Alone. In the dark. She shuddered again, scaring herself. Marron jumped at a sound, then calmed down at the shadow of Vegeta, the moonlight showing every detail about him, giving a great starry background. 'Ah...My hero....' She thought, giggling slightly. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, setting down the huge mound of wood and looking around for a match.   
"Hey...um...Vegeta..." Marron said, giving him a strange look.  
"What woman?!"  
"What are you...doing?"  
"What does it look like?! I'm *trying* to find a match..." Marron busted out laughing, giggling insanely. Vegeta growled, only making her laugh harder.  
"Oh that was good..." Marron said, wiping a tear away from her eye, "Now really...What are you doing?"   
"Is there something wrong with matches?!?" He shouted, hurting both their ears.   
"Eh...Vegeta..." She said, gathering a small amount of ki to a finger and catching a log on fire, soon resulting in a huge fire, "We have ki, remember?"  
"I knew that!" Vegeta shouted again, a small blush creeping on his cheeks, "I was merely trying to do it a less barbaric way..."   
"Right..." Marron snorted. They both glared at each other, all up until Marron busted out laughing.   
"What so funny, woman?!"  
"Its...nothing, I just didn't think it was humanly possible to have as big of breasts as the chick Trunks was with..." Marron said, somewhat softly, but trying so hard not to curl up in a ball and cry.   
"They were fake, that woman was a whore anyway, I never liked her..." Marron paled.  
"So...She's been there before..?"  
"For a couple years..." Vegeta trailed off, an awkward silence hanging in the air. Marron sniffled slightly, and then started crying, pulling her legs up to her chest and burying her face in her arms, shaking once again with harsh cries. 


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta looked down at the blonde sleeping in his arms, tear stained cheeks red from crying. He sighed, 'How come humans do this to each other', He ran a hand through her corn silk hair, 'If we were mates I wouldn't hurt you...ACK! Where did that come from?!' He growled at himself softly, angered at his thoughts. He rested his down on hers, making an internal reminder to get up before her so she wouldn't see his closeness.   
  
Marron stirred, a warm body holding her closely. She smiled and hugged onto it, not really remember much from last night but slowly drifted off to sleep again.   
  
Vegeta blinked slightly, warm sunlight beating down on them both. He laid her down gently, resting her head on his bag and got up, ' I need to train....' He thought, smirking. He walked outside and started beating the crap out of near by trees, later he'd have a sparring partner, but she had to wake up first...  
  
Marron stirred again, missing the warm body next to her, she sat up, yawning. She got up, brushing back her blonde hair, trying to straiten it out with her fingers. She heard the crumbling outside and walked out, curiously, seeing a sweating Vegeta. She smirked, looking his body up and down, then inwardly slapped herself. 'That's Trunk's FATHER! I can't feel for him this way. It's not right...But...somehow it seems right....' Marron sighed. Then jerked out of her thoughtful state with Vegeta standing right in front of her.  
"Woman, you will be my sparring partner..." He smirked down at her obviously surprised face.  
"Like hell!! I'll get my ass kicked!" She said, still confused and surprised. Vegeta crossed his arms.  
"Problem, But you're somewhat of a challenge..."   
  
"Oh what confidence..." Marron rolled her eyes and walked out in the clearing, falling back in a fighting position. Vegeta smirks and does the same, holding up his powerful fists. Marron lunges at him, 'Maybe my speed would give me an advantage...' She thought to herself, landing a punch to Vegeta's gut, realizing a blood red ki blast, sending him back into a tree. Marron gulped and stood in defense, watching Vegeta stumble up from his fall. She smirked with pride, watching Vegeta scowl at her coldly.  
"Pretty good, woman, too bad that was the only hit you'll be able to get..."  
  
"Hn, I doubt that..." Marron shot back, determined to win this match. For some reason both were looking forward to beating each other. Vegeta tackled her, digging them both into the hard ground, Marron winced, struggling to get up. Vegeta smirked at she moved underneath him, naughty thoughts popping up in his head. 'GAH! I must cease with these thoughts...Not now...I can't get distracted now!' He thought urgently to himself. Marron frowned, and did the -.- expression as she waited for his move. But nothing came.  
  
"Um...Vegeta..?" Marron said quietly. Vegeta blinked, shaking his head of thoughts and returned to smirking. He brought up a face and slammed it down, bringing it right next to her head, leaving a dent in the ground. Marron's eyes widened and she looked back up at him, trying to make herself breathe.   
  
"That ground, could have been your face, woman..." He said, smirking at her obvious fear.  
"I saw that..." Marron smirked up at him, covering up her face and disappearing, reappearing on his shoulders. She giggled at the OO expression on his face.  
"Didn't expect that one did ya, Veggie?" She giggled. Vegeta threw her off, Marron landing on her back, still laughing.  
  
"Oh come on Mr. High and Mighty, You need a break from training..." Marron said, eyeing him seriously. Vegeta smirked, walking over to her and jumping on her, holding her arms above her head, and legs to the side of her waist.  
  
"What will I do to busy myself in that time, woman?" He said huskily. Marron smirked, running her small red tongue over her lips, moistening them.  
"Hmm...We'll just have to find something to occupy your tome then won't we?" Marron purred sexily.  
"Hm...I like that..." Vegeta lowered his head and ran his tongue across her lips, then darting his tongue in her mouth, tasting her sweetness. Marron moaned softly, kissing him back, passion and desire flowing from both of them as they kissed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Authors Note: Sorry this chapter was kind of short, But the next chapter will be a make up...  
: snicker: Thank you MoonSaiyanPrincess for being a loyal reader, I appreciate it!) 


	5. Chapter 5

(Author Note: BWHAHAHA!! The lemon you all have been waiting for...: evil grin: Well, I won't keep you wait, on with the show...)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta ran his tongue over hers, pushing hers roughly and claiming his territory. Marron pushed back, growling softly as his tongue danced teasingly in her mouth. Vegeta smirked and ran his hands up the skin tight suit, feeling her, hard as diamond, nipples. Marron moaned softly, not ever feeling this torture; Vegeta smirked again, peeling the suit off of her slowly.  
  
Marron growled, wanting him to hurry, Vegeta smirked, tossing the suit in a dark blue head. He un-clasped her bra and sucked in his breath at the sight of her, wanting to taste and touch all of her. Which he did. Everywhere his tongue wasn't, his hands were. He suckled softly on her right nipple, flicking his tongue over it in a teasing manner. Marron arched her chest at his touch, moaning. Vegeta continued this sweet torture to the left one and proceeded downwards. He spread her legs gently, inhaling her scent deeply before plunging his tongue into her mercilessly, causing her hips to buck up in pleasure. She moaned, a blush creeping across her face from arousal.  
  
Vegeta sucked on her clit hungrily, going faster when he heard her moan. He was addicted to that moan; already he loved giving her pleasure. Marron screamed softly, realising herself in his waiting mouth, taking in deep ragged breaths of air. Vegeta smirked, and then before he knew it he was on his back.  
  
"Woman..?" Marron grinned evilly, slipping off his training suit, not going as slowly as he had done to her.   
  
She slowly kissed down his rock hard body, licking his big muscles and kissing them softly. Vegeta growled, he had always hated when the tables have turned, teaser being the teased. Marron smirked, taking her sweet, sweet time. She came down to his hard length, eyes widening at how big he was. She grinned, kissing his inner thighs before rubbing the muscles on his upper, inner legs.   
  
She kissed the tip of him softly, red tongue slipping out and licking him daintily. She held his hips still with her massaging and licked him from base to tip, running her tongue along the throbbing veins. She did that again, taking her sweet time torturing him. She stopped and placed her mouth over the tip, tongue lashing out mercilessly, attacking his head, a small hand traveling to his lower back. She ran his fingernails lightly over his tail spot, curious to what his reaction would be. Vegeta growled as he thrusted his hips up, finally letting go in her mouth, Marron almost gagged but then swallowed hungrily.   
  
"Well, that was fun..." Marron grinned, running her hand over that spot again.   
  
Vegeta growled, smirking and pinned her again, once again hard member against her hot core. He ran his tongue over her lips again, a questioning look in his eyes, Marron smiled at him, giving her permission, but her eyes giving away the fact of her fear. Vegeta positioned himself between her legs and slowly slid him, a small whimper coming from Marron.   
  
"Its okay...Everything will stop hurting in a couple minutes..." He sad softly, filling her with himself and kissing her while he stilled. Marrons eyes were watering, half from the pain, and half from his caring words. 'I didn't know he could be so...Affectionate..." She thought to herself. She sighed contently; the pain was fading fast, and pleasure soon taking its place.  
  
Vegeta smirked and pulled out, thrusting in again, Marron moaned, arms wrapping around his neck and clinging, while his wrapped around her waist. He thrust into her, slow, but deep. He wanted to take his time, as did she. They moved in their new private dance, ragged breathing coming from them both, Marron ran her hands down his back, flicking her fingernails gently over his tail spot. Vegeta drove into her, losing his cool for a second.  
  
"You don't know what you're dealing with, woman..." He said huskily.  
  
"I think I do..." She replied seductively and continued her massaging.  
  
Vegeta shivered, holding onto her waist and driving into her, holding back so he wouldn't hurt her, but picking up their pace. Marron smirked, running a hand over the spot and pressing down. Vegeta growled and went in faster, thrusting deeper and holding onto her tighter. Marron panted heavily, forgetting the tail spot, her nails scratching on his shoulders and moaning softly in his ear. Vegeta nibbled on her ear, still thrusting as deeply as possible, causing the expected to happen. Marron held on tightly, a scream coming from her soft lips as she shakes violently, her Prince still driving into her. Marron realised her feminine juices, inner walls clenching around him to that he lost control. He howled, sinking his teeth into her neck as she did to him, both claiming each other and their muffled screams and moans, as the both experienced, the most best feelings in their life's.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Authors note: Was that pretty good for one of my first lemons? I mean, I think its okay, could've been longer, but, hey, I'm lazy. So, review people, and we'll see what happens to them when they wake up...Will they regret it?! Or will they both be content with being each others...::DUN DUN DUN:: MATES!! Whoot whoot...) 


	6. Chapter 6

Vegeta carried the sleeping beauty in his arms to the cave, sitting up against the stone wall. He held her tightly while she slept, he watched her sleep, breathing softly, and her chest rose and fell. He wiped away some of her blonde hair, looking down at her ivory face. His eyes wander down to her neck, observing the bite mark. He had no clue how she was going to react, 'Maybe she just did it to me because I did it to her...Hmm... .' He thought hard, then slowly, fell asleep, holding her tightly to him.  
  
Marron stirred slightly, the moonlight shining over her and her lover, Vegeta. Vegeta was already awake again, looking down at her, smile tugging on his lips, but a confused, almost worried look in his eyes. Marron leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips, blushing lightly at his mark on his neck from her. Vegeta noticed and ran a hand over her mark.  
"Do you know what these mean?" He asked, voice softer than normal, almost coming out as a sigh.  
"Of course I do!" She smiled up at him.  
"And that would be..?"  
"That we are eternally mates. And I have absolutely no regrets..."   
A smile spread across both of their face, leaning up, Marron kissed him hard on the mouth. Vegeta kissed back, same force, but passionately. They made out, feeling each other up gently, groping and feeling.   
  
Until...  
  
"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!?!" A deep, obviously pissed voice came from the entrance of the cave. Marron sprang up, followed by Vegeta.  
"Um...We...er..." Marron stuttered, looking at Vegeta for help.   
"We were mating, and we are already mates, what else does it look like baka child?!" Vegeta said calmly, voice rising slightly at the last part. Trunks look hatefully at Marron.  
"Slut....With my father you fucking whore..." He said, still growling.  
That did it.  
Vegeta blew up. (Authors Note: AHH!!! THE WORLD IS DOOMED!! DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM!! )   
The next thing Trunks knew, he was blasted through the cave wall, making it collapse, luckily Vegeta put up a ki barrier around him and Marron, protecting them. After the rumbling stopped, he put it down, going after Trunks again. Marron watched, wide eyed as Vegeta beat the shit out of Trunks, his own son. Trunks, was of course, losing horribly. Vegeta kicked Trunks in the gut, sending him flying, slamming him into a tree. Trunks coughed up blood, watching his father walk up to him, growling. Vegeta picked him up by his throat, tightening his fight around it.  
"Never. EVER. Insult MY mate again or else you will die a painful death." Vegeta growled softly at him, throwing him away from him. Marron smiled slightly and walked up to him, training suit back on. She wrapped an arm around his, resting her head on his shoulder.   
"That was fun..." Vegeta smirked. Marron giggled.  
"I'm sure it was, you did it before I could get to him..." Vegeta chuckled softly and picked her up, kissing her deeply.  
"Let's get you home, so you can break the news to your parents..." He said, wincing at what 18 was going to do to him. Marron nodded, still smiling confidently.  
At that, they headed off to the island.  
  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?!" Both 18 and Kurrin shouted in unison.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Author's note: Hey peoples, I just wanted to thank, Son Asanra, for giving me the idea that Trunks needs his ass beat! Whoot!) 


	7. Chapter 7

Marron gulped, nodding.   
"We're mates now..." She said quietly. 18 sighed, while her husband threw a fit.  
"Um...Hun..." 18 coughed slightly, "She is kind of old now...Like...17 to 18 of something...Maybe... (Cough) This would be best..."  
Kurrin stared at his wife, eyes the size of dinner plates.   
"W-Wh-What?!?!"  
"Well..She not out little girl anymore...She's practically an adult..."   
"Well still!! Vegeta!! Of all people!!!" At that Marron growled, making Kurrin jump slightly.  
"I'm happy with my choice...I just came to inform you, not let you make sure it's alright, It's my decision, not yours." Marron growled quietly.   
"I still say you should've waited..." Kurrin sighed, defeated.   
"Well I was ready."  
"You'll visit us, right?"  
"Of course I will..." Marron smirked, she had won. She got up and hugged both of them, smiling brightly.   
"I promise we'll bring you the best grand children, they'll be the strongest children on earth..." Marron said happily, brushing off their wide eyed stares. She walked over to Vegeta and hugged on him tightly, smiling warmly.  
"Okay, let's go now woman..." Vegeta said, not really wanting any one else to know HE shows affection.   
"Where are you two going to stay at?" Kurrin asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"We're..Uh.." Marron blinked, 'Where were we going to stay at?'  
"We're staying in a big house somewhere near the city." Vegeta answered, making himself stay calm.  
"Oh really? When can we see it and what's the address??" Kurrin asked, almost desperately.  
"Eh...We'll tell you another time right now we gotta fly, so later!" Vegeta said quickly and took of, with Marron in his arms.  
Marron looked over the city, lights blinking brightly. She sighed contently, 'Finally. Someone to love me...' She thought. 'Of course, baka woman.." Vegeta thought to her, smirking. Marron jumped slightly in his arms.  
"How...Did you do that?!" She exclaimed, clinging to him again, afraid of falling down. Vegeta just chuckled, 'Well. You are my mate; I can read your thoughts...' He thought to her again. Marron smiled and kissed on the cheek.  
"So where's this house?" Marron asked curiously.   
"Um...I have no clue; I haven't looked yet, or bought it." They both sweat dropped.  
"Oh...Well let's look then..." She said, giggling. Vegeta nodded, pulling out a credit card or Bulma's, one of her many cards. 'She won't know it's gone....' Vegeta smirked.  
"I'll pay..."   
  
They flew around town, looking at some house, both starting to get tired. Then they had seen it. A big house at the top of a large hill. Marron gasped, it was beautiful, stone walls, and a large metal gate surrounding it, inside green grass grew, rose bushes surrounding the house. It had black shutters, and a huge black door, the inside must have been beautiful too. Vegeta flew down at the person who was putting up a 'For Sale' sign, landing quickly to avoid any questioning.   
"Ahem, woman, how much is this house, all together, no bill or anything, I'd like to pay up now." The woman turned and raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't think you'd be able to afford it..." Vegeta held up the credit card.  
"I'm sure we'll have more than enough..."  
"Well...Alright..." The lady took the credit card and brought them down to her office. Her eyes almost popped out of her head at the money left on the card even AFTER she had took out the money for the house.   
"Look like you two will be all set, there's furniture and everything, all you need is food and you'll be set..." She said, proud with her sale, knowing she'll get a raise.  
"Yeah, where are the keys?" Vegeta asked, impatiently. The lady handed Marron the keys and waved.   
"Have a nice day!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Authors Note: I know I know, Preey sad, eh? Well, I'll try to do better, I've just been packing and cleaning my whole fucking house because we're going on a trip, this saturday...-.- Lucky me, I get to get sqeezed in the back seat of a car with my bratty sister. Oh well, As long as I have my CD player, I'm cool..) 


	8. Chapter 8

They landed once again in front of the house, Vegeta letting Marron down to unlock the big house up. She creaked open the door, walking hesitantly inside, looking around at the medieval type stuff. She had already ran upstairs to look around, before Vegeta had even stepped a foot in the house. He nodded to himself, 'This will do....'  
Marron shrieked and ran downstairs, jumping in Vegeta arms.  
"Something moved!!! THIS IS A GHOST HOUSE!!" She yelled again, almost panicking. Vegeta chuckled and walked upstairs to where she was at, looking around curiously, lifting up a box and...  
  
Two green eyes stared back at him.   
  
He almost burst out laughing as he grabbed the animal with his free hand, the other one holding up his mate.   
"Is this your ghost, woman...?" He chuckled, holding up a green eyed black cat. Marron did the -.- expression and stuck her tongue out.  
"It was at the time.." She said, taking the cat and petting it, curiously checking its gender.   
"It's a boy!" She said happily, petting the now purring cat.  
"Oh joy..." Vegeta said flatly.   
"I'm going to name him...Um...Phantom!" (Author's Note: Sorry...I couldn't think of anything else to name him..T.T But Phantom is pretty cool, I my own little world..hehe)   
"Phantom??" Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes, Phantom, We ARE keeping him, I need company when you're out training." Marron said, as a matter-of-factly. Vegeta rolled his eyes and went exploring the house, Marron and Phantom right behind him. He opened another big door, Marron sneezing at the dust, along with Phantom.   
"Weakling humans.." He muttered and looked around, while Marron bounced around happily.  
"It's a ball room!!! Can you believe this?! This is the best!! I love this place!!" She ran on like that for a while, Vegeta listening every now and then, glancing nervously at her bite mark. Marron smiled over at him, motioned for him to come over to her. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and walked hesitantly over to her. Marron smiled again and kissed him softly on the lips.  
"That's all I wanted..." She smiled up at him, turning to go exploring more. Vegeta smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. Marron 'eeked' softly and then relaxed against his muscular chest, Vegeta nipped at her neck kissing softly over her bite mark, making her shiver. 'It should be going away by now...' He thought to himself.   
"What's supposed to be gone?" Marron asked curiously.  
"Um...Nothing, woman!"  
"Aww!! Come on, Vegeta, Please tell me...Pretty please, with lots a sugar on top? And cherries, everyone loves cherries..." she pleaded.  
"Fine," Vegeta huffed, "Your bite mark, it should be going away.."   
"Why?! I like it..." Marron said, sounding alarmed.  
"Well, if it goes away, we weren't meant to be, Bulma's mark went away a couple hours after we had made love..." Vegeta said, sounding soft of uncomfortable.  
"Well I'm not Bulma. I'm Marron, Your mate, so deal with it till eternity goes away..." Marron said firmly, nodding to herself.  
"I have no problem with it..." Vegeta purred, hugging her tightly. Marron shuddered again, already wanting him.  
"Well...Good! Because I'd follow you around till you accepted it.." Marron said, smirking. Vegeta kissed over her bite mark, nipping around it and licking it daintily. Phantom slowly slipping out of the room, a breeze slipping through the open window, closing the door softly as the couple slid to the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Authors Note: I liked that one a little bit, Coming up is Bura-chan really wants her daddy, and her daddy really wants her, will Bulma give him custodity, or watch her only daughter suffer?) 


End file.
